Typically two persons, an engineer and conductor, are required to operate railway vehicle systems such as locomotive trains. For example, the engineer (or train driver) of a locomotive freight train usually commands the movement of the train based on experience and input from on-board and off-board control and signaling devices. The conductor manages operation of the train, and oversees the actions taken by the engineer. Both crew members work together to properly control the train in accordance with railway rules and procedures.
More specifically, the engineer is responsible for operation of the locomotive in which he or she is physically present, and also for operation of other locomotives of the railroad train. The engineer controls all mechanical operation of the train and all train handling operations, including controlling the speed and braking of the train. Toward this end, the engineer is also responsible for preparing cars and equipment for service, checking paperwork and vital seals, controlling acceleration, braking and handling of the moving train, under the direction of the conductor. Usually, the engineer is familiar with the route the train travels, and thus has learned and memorized physical characteristics of the railroad, including grades, crossings, yards, sidings, signal locations, conditions around passenger stations and all speed limits. Along with the conductor, the engineer monitors time to not fall behind schedule, nor leave yards, sidings, stations, etc. early. This often requires running at reduced speed when following other trains, approaching route diversions, or regulating time over road to avoid arriving too early, when built-in “recovery time” in schedule is not needed. The engineer also is expected to assume duties of conductor if incapacitated or removed.
The conductor manages operation of the train, and is in charge of all other crew members on board the train. Conductors are usually responsible for mechanical inspection of the rolling stock, assisting the engineer in testing the air brake on the train, signaling the engineer when to start moving or in switching operations, to stop as well, reading the signal lights, keeping a record or log of the journey, checking tickets along with assistant conductors on passenger trains, attending to the needs of passengers (on passenger trains), keeping records of consignment notes and waybills (on freight trains), and sometimes assisting with shunting or switching of track devices.
Motivated mainly by several factors, such as, but not limited to, availability of trained conductors/operators, schedule constraints, emergency operations, the requirement for utilizing two person crews has come under question. Some carriers have questioned the need for the conductor's position since the engineer by qualification, can assume the duties of a conductor and perform the tasks of the other crew member wherein reduced skills may be required. Others, however, maintain that two persons are necessary to meet a high standard of safety and experience required and expected of a consist operator in the presence and potential of exigencies that might otherwise imperil life, equipment, and goods being transported on a train.
In another application, locomotives are available with double cabs at both ends of the locomotive where size constraints may only allow for a single individual in either end. Such locomotive configurations are typically used in regions of the world other than the United States. It may be useful to have one operator in the front cab and another operator providing information to the operator in the front cab, located in the back cab or another locomotive in the locomotive consist.
Toward this end, train owners and operators would benefit if options existed with respects to crew size wherein a high standard of safety and experience remains available to assist in operating the railway vehicle system regardless of crew size and/or on-board crew member's skill level.